Tales of a Kitten
by xxKyttnxx
Summary: The story of a young Kitten Hayasaka when she meets Hiei.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in a little town of Okinawa. See I'm only a 16 year old girl with light blue hair and light purple streaks. I have black cat ears and a beautiful black tail. Everyone calls me Kyttn Hayasaka, but to tell you the truth. My mission in life is to destroy everything that comes in contact. Yes I know it's a bit much for me and you probably think I cant do it but to be honest I don't want too. My friends Sapphira and Neo both no about my destiny and they are trying to help me even though Sapphira wants the world to bow down to her. She still tries to help. Neo on the other hand, she says if I do get out of control she wants to be the delinquent to stop me. Oh and I forgot to tell you but Neo has shoulder length hair that has red and blue tips. She has very beautiful blood red eyes and is 5ft 10. Her favorite weapons that she practices with are her blue dagger and her bow. Now Sapphira is half dragon and half vampire. She has long raven black hair with a deep blue mixed in. She has blue eyes and is as tall as Kurama's shoulders. And so the story I am about to tell you begins.

It was a miserable Monday morning and I was late for school like usual. As I slipped on my black gothic pants and my My Chemical Romance top I zipped right out of the house. While I was running down the alley way a.k.a. my short cut even though I really don't think its even shorter than normal. I heard weird noises like nails on a chalk board I slowed my pace down a bit to find out what the noise was. So I peered around the corner of the alley way walls and saw some blonde haired guy with what looked like a really fancy Chinese robe. He was beating up on some poor innocent cat demon. I just had to do something for the dude because one I have never seen my kind before I thought I was the last. So I jumped out from behind the wall.

"Hey you there!!" I yelled. The blonde haired guy turns his attention off of the other guy and looks at me with his emerald green eyes. He starts to crack his neck and slowly walks toward me.

"What's your name Miss?" he said as he stopped and looks down at me. I stood there not knowing what to do!

"My name is Kytt Hayasaka, but who wants to no?" I sneered. He grinned evilly and took out a small dagger. As he pulled the dagger out of its sheath I stood there and never once moved. I was trying to see what he was planning.

"You will come with me peacefully or I can make you come!" he said sternly as he held the dagger in his hand. I lowered my head wanting him to come closer to me so I could make my move. "That's a good Kyttn." he snickered.

He walks toward me to grab me and take me away but when he lifted his and to grab me I took out a small dagger I had in under my shirt and attacked him. He winced in pain as I got his across the chest.

"Why you little..............." he stammered. As he held his chest for a minute I jumped over and helped the cat dude out. He smiled as I helped him on my back. I grinned at the kneeled down blonde dude and ran away. By the time I got home my friends Neo and Sapphira were already there waiting for my butt.

Sapphira looked at me and yelled at the top of her lungs. "ALIX!!!!!!!!! where were you and why are you hurt?" she then looks at me with an evil look. Alix just sweat dropped as Sapphira picks him up.

"I didn't do it!!! some guy attacked him. Don't blame ME!!!" I screamed. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Neo smiling a little. I sighed as I opened the door to my miserable lonely home. Neo and Sapphira both pushed me through the door way.

"Ok ok..........I'm in the house happy now?!" I sighed. Sapphira nods her head happily. All of a sudden we hear a giant crash coming from up stairs. Sapphira dropped Alix on the hard wood floor and we all ran upstairs.

"Who would want to break into this miserable place anyway!?" I questioned. Neo shrugged as she broke down my door. When we got in my room we found a red head peering in the window.

* * *

Kytt: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm leaving you at the cliff.!! I bet you cant figure out who the red head is!!

Hiei: is it............(Kytt jumps on him)

Kytt: you cant tell ANYONE!! Oh well folks um................I have to go back to school soon so who knows when I will be back!! But YAH 1st chapter done!!!!!

Sapphira: oh Kytt you're a freak!

Neo: want chocolate?

Kytt: YES

Neo: to bad cant have it.

Kytt: (attacks Neo)

Sapphira: 0.o oh Kytt does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters so don't sue. (Stares at Kytt and Neo) o.0

Kytt: hello again!! (sits next to keyboard and eats chocolate)

Neo: (shakes head) Kytt you can be so hopeless.

Sapphira: (takes key board) YES MY TURN!!!

Kytt: (hisses and takes the keyboard away from sapphira)

Neo: Kytt does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters so plz don't sue.

Kytt: ok back to the depressing story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oops........sorry." he blushed. I looked at him with confusion as he was still in my window. Sapphira gave him a cold icy glare.

"I'm not a threat. My name is Kurama or you can call me Shuichi." he said. I looked at sapphira and she still had that icy hatred in her eyes. I could tell that any much longer like this and she will completely lose it. So I got infront of her and hugged her.

"Sapphira-chan.........can you hear me??? He says hes not a threat!!! Please calm down!" I yelled. I looked up at her blue eyes and noticed that she was finally back to normal.

"Ok Kytt get off me. If you don't I will kill you!!" she sneered. I let go and looked back at Neo and Kurama. Neo seemed to be talking to the guy. I just shook my head and left the room, but as I walked out I was ambushed by a spiky black haired boy with a white starburst and gorgeous ruby red eyes. All I remember seeing was a blur and a cold blade against my neck.

" oh Hiei don't try to hurt the mission unless you want to be locked up in the Spirit World jail." kurama snickered. The guy pulled the blade away from my neck and sheathed it. Sapphira and Neo both look at me.

"HAHA you were scared." laughed Sapphira

"Heh some destroyer of the planet. Pathetic." Neo snickered. As they had their fun I moved my hand toward the handle of my gothic blade to unsheathe it. When I did I in full force I attacked my two best friends. I totally lost control of my entire body. They looked at me as I attacked and just kept dodging me. Never once taking out their katanas.

"Kytt why are you attacking us???" Neo yelled. As I attacked her Sapphira pushes Neo out of the way.

"She doesn't know what she's doing. See the marks on her face?" Sapphira points out the 2 blue streaks and 1 purple dot on the left side under my eyes were now blood red and my hair was turning red. Neo nodded.

" but why is she attacking again?" she asked.

"It must have to do with the destiny of hers. I mean she has only attacked me once like this. We have to calm her down and get her to break through her evil side." Sapphira yelled. Neo gave her a nod. As I attacked once more Sapphira tackles me to the ground. I struggled to get free but as I did Neo came alone and gave me some chocolate. I looked at it and passed out.

Neo looks at Sapphira in confusion. "What just happened?" asked Neo.

"She calmed down. Well you know we better stay the night to make sure she will be ok tonight. Oh and don't worry this happens when she calms down." she smiled. Then kurama and hiei both walk into the hallway Neo and Sapphira are and looked at them in confusion. Hiei just hn'ed and walks away.

"What happened? I mean all we heard was someone being attacked are you two ok and why is Kytt unconscious?" asked kurama.

"Oh she went crazy and attacked us. That's all." smiled Neo. Kurama just nods trying to understand.

"Hiei can you carry Kytt into her own room?" kurama asked. Hiei lowers his head and picks me up bridal style. Kurama smiled and left the room with Neo and Sapphira. As Hiei goes into my room he notices that the room is engulfed with black. The bed and everything was black. I had the HIM signature over my bed *u no like the one in the show that hangs by the table in bam magera's house.* and also there was a bunch of weapons on my wall also. As Hiei laid me down on my bed he looked at me and turned around to leave. When he tried to leave he noticed that I wouldn't let go of his hand. So he sat there with me.

* * *

Kytt: (evil grin) I love leaving you in weird parts of my story.

Kurama: you no this sounds like its gonna get interesting.

Kytt: its not.

Sapphira: Aww.............

Neo: what?

Sapphira: MONKEY (runs after a monkey)

Neo: 0.o ok.......weird 0.o

Kytt: I'm tired...............-_-

Neo: then go to sleep

Kytt: (shakes head no)

kandra: when am I gonna be introduced???

Kytt: soon.........maybe this chapter or next one. Sapphira since your doing nothing do the disclaimer PLZ!!!

Sapphira: (sigh) fine.............Kytt does not own the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. So plz don't sue!!


	3. Chapter 3

As hiei stared at me. Kurama walks in and notices hiei sitting there with me.

"Oh sorry but we need you in the living room." kurama said. Hiei moved my hand and left the room.

When he got into the living room he saw Kandra and Yusuke sitting on the couch. Kandra smiled at Kurama and Kurama returned the smile.

"So who is this again?"asked Neo as she looked at Kandra.

"I'm kandra!! Nice to meet you" kandra said happily. Neo just smiled and nodded.

"Ok you are probably all wondering why you are all here!?" said a little toddler named Koenma. Neo and everyone nodded except Sapphira she just played with the evil monkey she found. "The reason why you are here is because there is a group called The Diante`s. They want to capture to Kytt and make her destroy everything so they can make a new world and rule over it. If they get Kytt its all over." said koenma.

"But they cant Kytt wouldn't let them even try to use her like that!" yelled Kandra. Sapphira looked up and grinned. "Hehe they would have to figure out how to use her real capability and even then there's no way they could harness her powers. She's unstoppable when she loses control. I mean if you think she's weak now just wait till she loses control." she grinned

Everything went quiet. Everyone just sighed and didn't speak a word. A couple minutes passed and the door bell rung. Sapphira answered it and to Hiei's surprise it was Yukina. Yusuke motioned her to come in and Sapphira moved aside.

"Hello everyone." yukina said sweetly. They all smiled except Hiei. He just went into my room to check on me. He went in a noticed that I wasn't in my bed. He looked around and still no me, but what he didn't no was that I was right behind him the whole time he was in my room. As I stalked my prey he looked everywhere for me. I went into pouncing position and attacked him. He turns around and moves so I hit my head really hard on my dresser.

"Oww......." I yelled. I sat up and held my head. My eyes went all teary. He just hn'ed and picks me up. I clinged on to him for dear life. As he walked into the living room with me on is back everyone looked at me.

"Why are you carrying Kytt?" asked kandra. He just suddenly dropped me on the floor.

"Oh hi. You're the girl that saved me." said Alix. I smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome I guess.............um..........why are you all here in MY home!!!!!!" I screamed. Yusuke stood up and hit me on the head. "Oww...............not again.........................." I whined. Sapphira just starts to laugh at me. Even Neo started to snicker.

"Dinner is ready." Yukina smiled. Yusuke was the first person to gorge himself of food. I looked at him.

"Yusuke wanna have an eating contest?" I asked.

"I WANNA BE IN IT TOO!!!!" Sapphira yelled. I told her she could join and yusuke excepted my challenge.

So we all started to stuff are faces full of food. A couple minutes later and yusuke gave up and me and Sapphira were still at it. Then 1 hour later and Sapphira won. I was on the floor whining cuz my stomach was killing me. Yusuke was a sleep on my couch and yukina was mortified alone with everyone else cuz Sapphira was still eating and no one else ate a damn thing.

Soon after wards a big smoke cloud came through the house engulfing everything. Nobody could see a thing.

As everyone tried to find everyone I kept hearing a strange noise like the one earlier. So I followed it. What I found wasn't good. It was that guy again.

"Hello little one are you ready to help me control the world?!!" he said as he grinned evilly. I backed up trying to get away but I backed into a wall. He started to come closer and closer. I opened my mouth to scream but couldn't. He took his hand and placed it on my cheek. "Powerful things come in tiny packages." he brought his hand off my cheek and hit me right in the soft part of my neck which made me black out.

* * *

Kytt: that was long...............(falls asleep)

Neo: I told her to sleep and now look at her....(shakes head)

Sapphira: (evil laugh) NOW ITS MY TURN

everyone: (gulp)

Sapphira: Kytt will be gone for a bit cuz she needs to sleep

kandra: I wanna write.

Sapphira: NO

Kurama: (picks up Kytt and gives her to Hiei.)

Hiei: what do I want with her? (Glares at kurama)

Kurama: go protect her. (Hiei leaves with Kytt) Kytt does not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters even though she wants to own hiei but she doesn't so plz don't sue.


	4. Chapter 4

*Neo's point of view*

as we took out all of the guys that attacked and the smoke started to disappear but still we couldn't find Kytt. And if I know her she's gotten in trouble.

"HAS ANYONE FOUND KYTT????????" yelled Kandra. We all shook our head no. she fell to the floor and started to cry. I was so puzzled why is she crying?! I could tell Sapphira had no idea ether. Kurama kneeled down with her and picked up her chin to look at her watery forest green eyes.

"Why are you crying? I no Kytt is missing but we will find her. So why are you crying?" he asked with sympathy in his eyes.

She looked at him and sniffled. "Because to tell you the truth she is my daughter. I love her SO much but I cant tell her cuz if I do then she will think I abandoned her when she was a baby and I didn't assassins took her from me!!!!"she cried.

I kinda felt bad for her and Kytt to cause all of Kytt's life she thought her mom hated her and that's why she has been alone since she was a child. Kytt has no clue what's going on or about Kandra. Poor Kytt. Now we have to find Kytt!!

"Ok well have we tried to use Hiei's Jagan eye?" I asked. We all looked at Hiei. He shook his head no. "then use it!!!:" I yelled. Sapphira looked at me in shock cause she has never heard me yell or raise my voice to anyone but Kytt. I had a big anime sweat drop.

Hiei then uses his jagan eye. "Anything?" I asked. He shook his head no. Sapphira cracked her bones in her hand and had that evil look in her eye again.

"Ok I'm gonna search MY way now!!" she said in a stern voice. Her black wings extended out of her back and she looked up at the ceiling. She looked back at me and blew a hole in the ceiling with her magick and flew out.

"........bye..........." I sighed. Everyone was all wide eyed and surprised. "Heh she's a darkness dragon and some vampire. So YAH...........sorry about the roof..............o wait this is Kytt's house I don't care now!!!!" I snickered. *Kytt's point of view*

3 hours have passed since I was captured and I just woke up. I'm so dizzy. I feel sick. I looked around my surroundings and noticed I was in a dark stone cold room and that I was chained to the wall. My clothes are even more tattered than before.

"Sapphira, Neo what have I gotten myself into?" I whispered to myself. My tail swished side to side and my ears started to perk up when I heard clanging of the jail cell locks.

"YOU CAT!!!" an ogre yelled. I looked up in shock. Was he talking to me?? No one talks to me that way.!! stupid ogre.

"BAKA OTUKO!!!!!" I shouted. Just as I did that I felt a splitting pain on my cheek. I smirked and looked at him with my cold icy blue eyes. I hn'ed and spat the rest of the blood on the floor. He snarled at me and raised his hand once more. I waited for the blow but when I figured out that I never felt it so I decided to open my eyes to no what had happened.

When I looked up I saw a black haired boy about 16 or 18 years of age. His hair was long and his eyes were gorgeous. He stood about 5ft 11inches. I didn't no what to say to him. He was like..................I couldn't put it in words so I'm calling him my Night in Shining Armor!!

"Are you ok?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out so I just nodded. "Do you no you have drool right there?!" he said as he pointed to the drool marks on my lip. I snapped out of my delusional state and shook it off.

"I'm.......................sorry..........eh...........hi...can u get me down PLZ........I would appreciate it!!" I stuttered. He smiled and undid my chains. I forgot that I was up on the wall so I fell right on him. Our lips touched.

* * *

Kytt: AHHHH................................

Sapphira: o crap.......she's awake. Oh well back to the torture!! (Kytt in background screaming and yelling) *sigh*

Neo: nice Sapphira........(Sapphira bows)

Sapphira: thank u thank u. (Kytt passes out)

Hiei: hn my turn now. (Takes keyboard)

Kandra: HAHA not in your life. (Punches hiei and takes keyboard)

Neo: oh you guys who are reading this sorry Kytt isn't here we had to tie her up so she didn't kill nobody.

Sapphira: shesh.........who woke her UP! She needs MONKEY!!! (takes monkey out of pants and hands it to Kytt)

Neo: 0.o ok.........Kytt does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters so plz do not sue us!!

Sapphira: oh we have a question from one of Kytt's friends and well we think you guys might wanna no too. Well you no when she was going to school then she comes home and we are there? (Everyone nods) well see the reason why we were there was because we new she was skipping school so we check her house!! I hope that helped a little. Well on with the story!! 8)


	5. Chapter 5

As our lips touched I blushed and jumped up. He smiled at me and got up. I tried to hide myself from showing him I was blushing really bad. He grabbed my hand and started to run. We got around the corner and noticed that it was a dead end.

"Argh............now where do we go?" he asked. I looked around a bit and noticed that there was a window right above us. I pointed to the small window above and smiled at him. "Good job! Now lets get you out of here." he said as he lifted me on his back. As he carried me out the window we noticed that there was a giant cliff right there. I thought O Crap. As I looked down I forgot that I was afraid of heights so I all of a sudden I passed out on his back.

All I remember is the feeling of falling a great height and then it stopping all of a sudden. It didn't hurt ether.

When I woke up I was in a red and black bed it kinda was like the one I had at my house. I started to look around but I soon realized that I hurt SO bad. When I moved I hurt when I yawned I hurt and everything else I tried to do I hurt even more!!!

"Oh don't move" the guy said as he pushed me back down on the bed. I gave a questioning look. "You don't remember do you?" he asked. I shook my head no. he sighed.

"Can.......you....tell.....me?" I asked weakly. He nodded.

"Well see you passed out and I decided to put you on the ledge so I could figure out what to do. Well when I did you fell off the ledge..........well see for some reason your eyes opened and you grew angel wings. The problem was that your eyes changed color your hair changed to a blood red and a dark black and your wings were black and white. You looked like an angel. A little scary looking at first but a very beautiful angel!" he smiled. I was shocked I'm not a angel I'm the exact opposite!!!!! I'm evil!!!

"Look at me if you can!" he said sweetly. I looked up at him and he leaned down at me and kissed my cheek. I laid there in shock not knowing what just went on. He hugged me and whispered in my ear. "No matter what I am here to protect you!" he whispered. I look at him as my face changed from a strawberry color to a deep dark red.

As he left the room I laid back in my bed and stared into space. I sighed and wondered about my friends and me being a angel!!!! I cant believe me an angel WOW!!!

I looked down and sighed. I'm not fit to be a angel. I hate everyone except my friends and sometimes I hate them. I chuckled at the thought of Neo and Sapphira fighting over the last slice of pizza and me taking it when they weren't watching! They always chased me after that.

"I want sweet snow." I sighed. The door creaked softly as I sat there wondering. I didn't no anyone came in and or the door creaked till I heard two little voices giggling.

"Sshhhh don't wake her up!" one said. As they came closer to me I was wondering who the heck are they!

"GOTCHA KITTY!!" they yelled as they pounced on me! I couldn't breathed for a moment when they were on top of me.

"Oww......."I screamed. They looked at me with innocent eyes and I could tell that they were a special type of water and fire elf. I smiled weakly trying to regain my breath. One lady ran right in my room looking for the kids.

"Oh.....I'm SO sorry. They like to play! I'm SO sorry again princess." she said as she got the brats off of me.

"Um..........did you just call me princess? And their fine with me. I wanna kill them I mean I wanna get to no them!" I sweat dropped. Good thing she didn't understand that part.

She went into shock when I asked her about the princess thing and that the kids could stay.

* * *

Kandra: Wow so much I want to tell you about Kytt, but you will just have to read the rest. Hehe I'm so evil.

Kytt: who is she and I'M NOT NO STUPID PRINCESS!!!!

Kandra: actually you are and well you will have to read to find out about your own self Kyttn.

Everyone in background: ok..............*whispers* they ARE related.

Kytt: *shivers* you no I'm cold

Hiei: well if you got CLOTHES on!!

Kandra: yah you only have your bikini top on and shorts.

Sapphira: no wonder your cold......*shakes head and sighs*

Neo: *yawns* why am I the disclaimer?

Kandra: cuz the almighty Kyttn says SO!! Oh and the worthy Kyttn says she does not own any of the yyh characters so plz do not sue.

Sapphira: WHEN DID SHE EVER BECOME WORTHY?? I WANNA BE NOTIFIED WHEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ALMIGHTY ONE!! *crickets chirp* Damn it.


	6. Chapter 6

As I went after the lady who called me a stupid princess. I could tell that the house I was in was not an ordinary house it was a HUGE mansion.

"Hey lady plz tell me why you called me a princess!?" I shouted. She turned around and stopped to pant and catch her breath. "So will you tell me?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. Her eyes met the floor as she said.

"In the prophecy it says that a cat demon born of noble blood will destroy us all at the age of 18. Well it was coming true about 16 years ago when your mother, who is queen of the ice land Koorime and the cat land of Kalentria. Your father on the other hand was never really seen. It was said that you were born without a father but some others say that your father is or was a great thief . Oh sorry I was going off track well see you are the princess of Kalentria and Koorime. That's why I called you princess. I am very sorry." she said nervously. She bowed and ran off .

I was shocked and very confused. Is my mother Kandra, the one I no?! And who is my father? I don't know!!!!!!!!

I put my hands over my ears and started to scream in agony. "WHO AM I!!!!!!?? I HATE MY LIFE!!!!" I cried. As I starred at the floor I watched my tears fall and splatter all over the floor. All of a sudden I hear footsteps on the floor. I looked up and saw the guy that brought me here.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he picked me up off the floor. I shook my head violently and pushed him away. I started to fall out of his reach. He tried so hard to catch me before I hit but he didn't make it. I felt my head hit the slated flooring. As I drifted off I heard him say "don't leave Kyttn stay with me! Don't let go. Whatever you do don't go!!!!" he cried. His tears fell to my cheeks then his warm body held me close. Everything got black for a while.

I woke up to a cold wash cloth on my forehead and the guy standing above me. I forgot I still didn't no his name!!!!

"Who........are you..........? You keep.....saving my....life ......... why?" I asked weakly.

"I'm Matt. I'm sorry for not introducing myself before to a beautiful maiden like you." he said smiling a sweet smile. I smiled weakly. I decided I was just fine and I didn't need all of this pamper so I swung my legs over to the side and sat up. I looked down and noticed I was wearing black boxers and a black t-shirt. All I could figure is that he dressed me!!!!

I gave him a death glare and sneered. "Why am I in YOUR clothes! How did I get in THEM!!?"

He sweat dropped. "My friend Kyomi, you no the girl you met in the hallway. She gave you my old clothes and put them on you. She's washing your clothes as we speak. Sorry if I did something wrong." he said politely. My rage subsided. I had no reason to attack him now I mean he didn't do it so I'm not mad anymore.

"So Matt can I go home now? And because I'm now thinking about it why am I here?" I wondered. He sat beside me and leaned back. "I saved you from the Diante`s and they wont be able to find you here princess I promise you that." he grabbed me and held me tight. I would have freaked out but for some reason I was finally happy. Maybe he is the one! Maybe hes the one I have been searching for. Could he be the one the gods sent down from the heavens for me? I don't think I will ever no but for now I wanna stay with Matt.

* * *

Kytt: kandra why does this have to be some sappy love story?

Kandra: its gorgeous!!! *wipes tears away from eyes*

Kytt: ick.............I hate love.

Sapphira: yup love is a lie to get into your pants.

Kytt: Guys never really love you they just want one thing

Sapphira: YUP that's why we have to take over the world cuz then nothing would matter. Hehe

Kandra: *sigh* I tried to show you guys love yet you still don't believe. *sigh*

Neo: whatever. -_-

Kytt: *evil grin*

Neo: what is wrong with you? *stares at her*

Kytt: I want...........................*goes off into space*

Sapphira: *waves hand infront of her* Hello is anyone home????

Kytt: I want a kid. *everyone goes into shock* ya I want a child a little baby girl named Phoebe.

Neo: we are getting into the same situation we had before. Phoebe sounds weird!!! name her Yuna.

Kytt: *screams* NO I HATE YUNA!!! Phoebe is adorable anyway. I love that name. *smiles*

Sapphira: you want an annoying little thing that drools, craps, and sleeps all day!!

Kytt: You do that ALL the time so yah. *sapphira twitches and everyone falls over anime style*

Back to the story. *sweat drop*


	7. Chapter 7

I closed my eyes hoping that the one moment of happiness wouldn't go away. I wanted to stay the way I was with him, but I no my friends they WILL find me sooner or later. I looked up at him and he looked at me. He put his hand on my cheek and wiped the last tear drop off.

"You shouldn't cry. Why would some one as beautiful as you be crying?" he asked. I just blushed and looked back down. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Me beautiful. Heh that's a laugh.

"Your wrong I'm not beautiful! I'm not special I'm just some stupid worthless neko!!" I cried as I ran out of the room. I just kept running when I found the door to leave I stood there speechless. What did I just do? I cant turn back now.

So I swung open the door and ran as fast as I could. The tree branches hit my face numerous of times. I fell every once in a while. It was about an hour and a half before I stopped at a little pond to clean my scrapes and bruises.

I sat down by the pond and dipped my hands in the cold water. I leaned down to have a drink and clean my face, but as I leaned over I heard rustling in the bushes. I took my hand and slid it slowly torwards where my katana handle use to be. I forgot it at the mansion! So I got up slowly and turned around

"Heh heh Little Girls shouldn't be playing outside alone." a voice in the trees said in a evil twisted way. I stood there in silence as he jumps infront of me. His black ninja robes hid his face so I couldn't get a glimpse of what he really looked like. All I could see was his beady black eyes they reminded me of dolls eyes. I could see no pain no emotions at all in his eyes. He was an empty shell. I got in fighting position and waited for him to come closer. I blinked once and lost him.

"Dang hes fast!!" I said as I kept looking around for him. I didn't no when or where he would be when he would attack me. I wasn't gonna let him beat me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on locating him. After a minute I finally found him. I could hear his steps on the branches. I looked behind me and saw him charging right after me. I dove to the right and rolled to right again. I was trying to dodge him for as long as I could. I was hoping someone would come and save me. Or at least lend a hand, but just as I thought no one ever did.

I got weary from running all the time. I thought I was going to pass out. I slowed down for a minute and fell to the ground. The ninja stood over my body and smirked. "Pathetic!" he sneered. I decided to take my fate and give up. As I looked up I saw that a knife got the guy right in the head. I never even heard the screams of the dude. I rolled over on my back and saw Sapphira glaring down at me.

"WHERE WERE YOU???!!!!!!" she screamed. I sighed and told her of the guy that stole me then I told her half of what happened with Matt. "OH SO YOU WERE WITH A GUY!!!!!!!!!! THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!! HE DIDN'T TOUCH YOU DID HE?!!!" she yelled some more. I shook my head no. "good" she said. She looked at my beaten up body and picked me up on her back. I put my head on her shoulder and tried to get my breathe back.

"Can we go get my weapons from Matt's place?" I asked. I could tell she wasn't happy about going there but she decided to go. She said she wanted to "meet" him for herself. Heh............great.

As we got closer to his place I couldn't stop thinking of him. I was so happy to go back but what if he didn't want to ever see me again? If he doesn't he will tell me. No harm in checking.

* * *

Neo: you all have a weird mind. Kytt NO KID!!!

Kytt: but but......I want a kid!!! *cries*

Sapphira: this could go on for hours so I will tell everyone Kytt does not own any yyh characters so don't sue plz!

Neo: *throws Kytt in a closet* that will shut her up for now.

Hiei and Kurama: *walks in with Matt* ok where Kytt? 0.o

Neo: in closet! She's driving me up the wall. She's crying cause she wants a kid.

Matt: don't lock her up!! *gets Kytt out of the closet and hugs her* MINE!!

Alix: ok why haven't I been in the story in a while? I wanna be on screen more.

Kytt: *glares at Alix* its my story whatever I say goes!!! poke the dork!! *pokes Alix*

Sapphira: STOP IT!!! leave Alix alone or I'm attacking Matt.

Kytt: *tears on cheeks* no......plz don't............

Sapphira: ok then be good! Oh Kytt does not own any of the yyh characters so plz don't sue.

Matt: huh? I heard my name! *gets tackled by Kytt* oh hi Kyttn! ^_^

Sapphira: leave them alone Alix. Back to story


	8. Chapter 8

Sapphira carried me up the stairs to the door. I shuddered to knock on the door. It took me a while to get the courage to knock on the door. I was so afraid that he would hate me after what I did. Sapphira was impatiently so she went up and pounded on the door. Kyomi answered the door and stood there in shock.

"What's wrong Kyomi?" I asked softly. She shook her head nothing and ran away. Sapphira does things herself so she walked in and rested on the couch. A moment later after Sapphira made herself at home Matt came in and saw me resting on the floor bleeding.

"What happened Kyttn?" he worried. He came over put my arm over his shoulder and slowly carried my limp body to the room I stayed in before. Sapphira must have forgot and fell asleep on the couch. "Kyomi get the bath ready and watch Kytt for a minute as I get her friend." he said. She bowed and helped me into the bathroom.

"He really seems to like you." she smiled. I looked at the floor and nodded. "Do you like him back?" she asked. I was in shock I didn't no what to say she jumped the question on me all of a sudden! I was all red as I tried to say yes I like him!!

"HN!! Who cares if I do or not!" I shuddered. She chuckled at the fact I was all red while saying this. She turned on the water facet and poured bubble bath stuff in. I sat there watching the bubbles form in the tub. It was interesting. I don't know why I was so amazed by the bubbles but I was.

As I gazed into the tub I heard banging on the door. My mind was so seduced by the bubbles I couldn't get up to get the door. Kyomi got up and got the door.

"I'm gonna KILL you!!!" yelled Sapphira. She ran up and grabbed my arm. I winced in pain. I guess she noticed she was hurting me cause she loosened her grip on me. "I told you to JUST get your STUFF!!! I take my eyes off you for one moment and look your going in a bath tub, you barely KNOW these people!! What if he tried something on you? Huh what would you do then?!!!" she yelled. I just stood there wondering did she really care about me? "ANSWER ME!!!!!" she screamed. Her eyes were filled with sadness and anger. I lowered my head to the floor.

"I'm sorry Sapphira-chan." I apologized. As I stood there I felt arms go around me. I looked up and found Sapphira holding me close. She let go and glared at me.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID AGAIN!! NEXT TIME I'M NOT COMING TO SAVE YOU!!! GOT THAT MIDGET?!!" she yelled. I nodded. She hn'ed and walked out. "Go ahead and clean up but as soon as your done we are out of here."

I smiled and nodded. Kyomi was in shock she didn't no what to say. I mean I wouldn't ether if I saw Sapphira barge in a place and start screaming.

"She scares me." Kyomi said with fright. I nodded in agreement. She scared me sometimes too. "Do you want help with your clothes, oh wait those are his clothes I will go get yours right now!!" she said as she ran out of the bathroom. She was gone no one was here so I got in the bubble filled bath and relaxed a bit.

A while passed and I wanted to get out but I couldn't just get out with no towel. So I waited for someone to come. No one came until 2 hours passed. Kyomi was knocking on the door. "Are you done yet princess? I have your clothes" she yelled.

"Come in" I said. She opened the door and threw me a towel. I grabbed the towel and put it around me.

"Thank you Kyomi." I smiled. She returned my smile and left. I got out and grabbed my clothes. When I put them on I noticed that the clothes were so ripped and torn I couldn't wear them out. I wasn't gonna parade around like a slut or some hooker!!! "SAPPHIRA!!" I screamed. I dint no if she could hear me or not but I needed clothes!

She came to the door a couple minutes after I called. "What?" she said in a stern voice. She looked at my clothes and shook her head. "No. Your not wearing that. Here." she did a spell to make some clothes come to me. I sighed and got them on. It was a black halter top that had a blue and purple dragon on the side. Then the bottoms were black pants with chains and blue trim. "Thanks" I said. She hn'ed and walked away.

* * *

Kytt: ok that's done!! It was longer than usually YAH!

Matt: good job. ^_^

Matt: where did Kyttn go? She's been so sad lately. So I brought her flowers.

Neo: why? You do no Kytt is terrified of flowers right?

Matt: No I didn't. Why is she scared of flowers?

Kandra: cause I love flowers and she thinks they will eat her.

Matt: oh.........well these wont. And I also have a stuffed animal for her too.

Neo: ok she's in her room. She's crying.....again.

Matt: *leaves and goes to comfort Kytt but Sapphira is already in there*

Sapphira: its ok. I no you want to own yyh characters but you cant Yoshihiro Togashi does. He made them.

Matt: *sigh* -_-


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait Sapphira-chan! Did you find my weapons?" I asked as I walked up beside her. She stopped and stared off into space her eyes became blank like the sky. I wonder what she was wondering. She only gets like this if something is the matter or she's having a premonition. Heh I wonder what it is this time?

"What's wrong with her?" asked Matt as he came up behind me. I shrugged my shoulders and left her there. "Cute outfit! Where did you get it?" he asked me. I thought to myself a bit for before I told him I got it from Sapphira. He just nodded in agreement. He guided me down hallways after hallways. They were all different. I was getting really confused and lost but I was happy to be with him.

"Go in here. There's a surprise for you" he smiled. I was confused. What did he mean he had a "surprise" for me? What was the occasion? I peered in and looked around. I couldn't see anything so I walked in wondering what it was. Matt walked inn behind me and turned on the lights. I adjusted my eyes and saw a beautiful black bed with some red linings to it. Then in the top right hand corner there was a black dresser. It was huge. Not like my other one it also had carvings on it. The carvings are of little flowers and swords. I took my hand and gently slid my hand over the carvings. I was so amazed. It was very pretty. The walls were even a black color. I was so amazed I didn't even notice that there was a bathroom and a Jacuzzi in the bathroom. I was so happy. I looked at Matt and my eyes just lit up with joy and happiness.

"Hehe your so gorgeous when you smile like that. I don't see why your supposed to be evil!" he smiled. I jumped on my big bed and laid down. "So you like it? I still haven't brought in the giant TV and video games yet though." he said. I went wide eyed. He chuckled at me. I still was very confused about the room. Who was it for? Was it mine?

He saw that I was still very confused. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. "Kyttn this is for you! All of it is yours. I want you to live with me please!!" he said. I didn't no what to say to him. I was so confused. If I stay I will be guarded from The Diante`s and then I wont see Sapphira and Neo in long periods of time and also I will miss my miserable lonely cold house. I want too. I really do, but Neo, Sapphira they will shun me. I don't want them to hate me like my mother hated me and father hated me. I got up and looked at him with cloudy eyes.

"Let me think about it for a bit. I don't think I should but I really want too. I'm sorry Matt. Its just I cant leave without Sapphira or Neo knowing about it, but I will come back soon. I promise." I smiled and left the room. He just sat there. Maybe I hurt him more than I thought. I hope I didn't.

I walked down the hallways I came from and came across Sapphira standing at the door holding my sheathes and blades. She had a look that could kill. I knew she was mad. I didn't have to look at her to notice that she was pissed. I sighed and waited for my punishment. As I held my head down torwards the floor I felt a large smack across the back of my head. I held my head for a bit. She really can hit hard.

"Come now we are going home!!!" she said with a stern voice. I stood behind her with my head down low. She opened the door and we saw that the sky was pitch black. The winds were really strong and I could sense a storm coming. It isn't gonna be a regular storm ether.

* * *

Kytt: *sits there and tackles Matt*

Matt: Hi again.

Neo: *walks in with sweet snow* what are you doing to him Kytt?

Kytt: Biting him.^_^ what do you have in your hands?

Neo: *sweat dropped* um....nothing.........

Kytt: ITS SWEET SNOW!!!! HAND IT OVER!!!!

Neo: NO its Hiei's. I promised him sweet snow.

Kytt: hn I want. *sits down and crosses arms*

Neo: nope cant have it. *hands it to Hiei*

Hiei: hn thanks...............

Kytt: *drool drool drool* ..................sweet snow and chocolate.............._

Matt: Kytt look what I have! *shows Kytt sweet snow.*

Kytt: *face lights up and she grabs the tub of chocolate sweet snow.* mmmm...................thanks

Sapphira: don't give her sweet snow. It makes her hyper. *looks at Kytt who has already eaten half the tub*

Neo: Matt she's your problem now! Oh Kytt does not own any of the yyh characters so please don't sue!!


	10. Chapter 10

As I looked up at the sky I realized we cant go home in this weather. So I guess we are stuck here!!! "Sapphira we cant go home if we try we will surely die out there!" I said trying not to be all cheery about it. She looked so mad when I said that. I don't think she liked Matt. Sigh I wish she did. Maybe that's what I will try and do while I'm here. Yup get Sapphira and Matt to like each other. Yah!! Then maybe she and Neo can stay here with me. That would be awesome. We turned around and went back in the house.

"Matt can we stay till the storm clears up?"I asked. He nodded his head yes and showed us to our rooms. Sapphira went in the room and slammed the door on my face. "Ok be that way!!!" I yelled. I sighed and started to walk around on my own. I kept thinking of what this day was. It was my 17 birthday. I hated my birthdays. Every time I had one I would pass out and forget everything that happened. I cant figure out why. I never had parties so I never found out what I did! Maybe this time will be different. Wait if this is going to be my 17th birthday then that mean I'm only 1 year away from annialating everything!! I don't want that day to come. I don't want to hurt everyone I knew and loved. Maybe I should hand myself over to the Diante`s if I do who knows what might happen though.

"What's wrong?" a strange voice from behind me chuckled. I turned around ready for the attack but I found out that she was only a cat like me. She had long brown hair and golden brown ears. She looked like a siamese cat. Her eyes were a pretty green color and she wore a green fighting style kimono.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Keiko. What about you?" she asked me. Her green eyes fluttered.

"Kytt Hayasaka. Why were you sneaking up on me? That's not polite." I said. She came up next to me and looked at me with her green eyes.

"Oh sorry I was wanting to no if you were hungry or if you wanted to be friends with me?" she said. I shrugged a little. "Oh......you don't wanna be friends............ok ok........I will leave you alone now." she said as she sulked off with her tail dragged on the ground.

"No I do wanna be your friend Keiko! I was just thinking and you scared me. Sorry if I hurt your feelings." I smiled. She smiled back and gave me a hug. I could tell that she was happy. "So keiko what are you doing here?" I asked. She looked down at her clothes and looked back at me.

"I work here for Matt-sama. I do whatever he wants me to do which usually isn't a lot. Kyomi is the favorite I think its because she doesn't trip and fall all over the place and she can actually do the work without getting hurt or without messing up." she said as she smiled. She seems so happy here. She might work for him but she seems happy and healthy.

"Oh so I see you met Keiko. Isn't she so sweet?" he said. I nodded my head. She bowed and ran off. I looked back at Matt who was thinking I guess I'm not sure anymore. Heh heh.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. He snapped out of his thinking state and looked at me.

"I was looking for you." he said.

"Oh..........why. I mean maybe I should call Neo. She might be really worried about me." I said as I tried to run off to use the phone. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Since you don't want to leave them why don't they stay here with you? I can give them rooms too. What do you say Kyttn?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head yes. I don't think it will be a problem for them they would like it cause they like games and TV and giant mansions. So I was hoping they wont freak out and say no on me. I ran to the phone and dialed the number to her house. It rang 2 times till she picked up.

"Hello. Neo speaking" she said in a calm voice.

* * *

Kytt: I'm bored I don't wanna write anymore.

Neo: oh just keep writing it. Finish it.

Sapphira: ya I mean you never finish anything so I'm gonna make you finish this one.

Kytt: *sigh* but its really bad

Neo: in some ways you are. *Kytt sticks her tongue out to Neo*

Kandra: BE NICE KYTT!!! *hits Kytt on the head. She backs into a corner.* good girl ^_^

Keiko: hello love. *hugs Kytt* how are you my love?

Kytt: fine........I guess

Kytt: *sings tourniquet from evanescence*

Matt: she sings so well. ^_^

Everyone else: *rolls eyes*

Keiko: *joins Kytt*

Neo: please someone shut them up.

Matt: *listening to Kytt* no she can sing all she wants.

Sapphira: Kytt does not own any of the yyh characters so please don't sue.

Kytt: *finally stops and falls asleep*

everyone: *shakes head* she did it again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Neo its Kytt!!!" I yelled. She didn't say anything for a while. The phone was silent for the longest 5 minutes of my life. "Hello are you still there?"

"Where are you?" she asked. She sounded worried.

"I'm in a mansion in the middle of a forest surrounded by a storm. Me and Sapphira cant leave. We are living with a guy name Matt. He says if you want we can live at his mansion!! Isn't that cool?" I said happily.

"No. I will not let you live there with him without me meeting him first. Can you give me any other information on where this mansion is?" she asked. I put my finger to my lips and started to think about how I could tell her where it is. Hmm.....

"Wait I will get Matt Matt!!" I said happily. I dropped the phone and ran to Matt. "Tell Neo where you live." I scolded. He nodded his head and picked up the phone.

"HELLO KYTT WHERE THE....." she screamed

"Oh is this Neo? Kytt is next to me she told me to give you directions to the mansion. You want them right?" he asked. I didn't no what she was saying to him but whatever it was he had a big anime sweat drop on his head. She must have been yelling at him. As she yelled at him I wanted to wander the house some more. I go down the corridors and passed the hallways. I came across Sapphira's room and noticed that she wasn't in it anymore. I looked around her room and saw that the window was wide open. I sighed and looked out. I guess she didn't escape that long ago cause I saw her flying torwards the pond I was attacked at.

"SAPPHIRA!!" I screamed. I leaned out the window and almost fell out. I looked to see how far down it was and to my surprise I forgot it was only one floor. I jumped out and ran as fast as I could to catch up to Sapphira. When I finally caught up to her I was so out of breath. We finally stopped at the same place I was when I got attacked. "Sapphira are you ok?" I asked as I reached my hand out to grab her shoulders. She turned around and smacked me right acrossed my face. I backed up.

Her eyes were pitch black and she had no expression. She was mumbling something but I couldn't tell what it was. "What's wrong?" I asked. She stood there stiff as a board. I stumbled up next to her trying to get as close as I can to her.

"Run....................Kytt..................don't come any closer." she mumbled. I backed up and turned to run, but when I turned around I saw some other lifeless demons. They have gotta be in the same spell Sapphira is. Where there is lifeless foes there's gotta be a puppet master. I tried to move around everyone so I could find te guy controlling them. I jumped up on the tree branches and looked some more. The lifeless foes still hunting me like prey. I easily dodged most of them, the rest I had to fight to move. As I looked some more I finally found him. It was Yura of the hair demon. (If you don't know her she is from Inu-yasha. Inu and Kagome fight her in one of the first couple of episodes. She can control people with anybodies hair.)

"YURA LET GO OF MY FRIEND NOW!!!!!" I screamed. I charged after her with full speed. She moved and got me with her blade. I held the wound as I fell to the ground.

* * *

Sapphira: wow you introduced Yura!

Neo: yup she's cool. *looks at Kytt and Matt. Matt is holding her in his arms.*

Matt: she's really cute when she's sleeps. She looks so innocent. ^_^

Sapphira: right her innocent!!! ha that's funny.

Hiei: when did he come and take Kytt from me

Kurama: did you just say "take Kytt from me?" you love Kytt now!?

Hiei: *blushes and turns away* NO

Kurama: ok whatever you say......

Hiei: YA you better shut up baka kitsune.

Everyone: *hits Hiei upside the head to shut him up*

Neo: ok we are happy now

Neo: *Kytt is still sleeping* wake up stupid! *waves chocolate in her face but she doesn't wake up.*

Sapphira: is she dead? *pokes Kytt* I mean she never woke up to the chocolate.

Matt: just let her sleep.

Neo: whatever. Kytt does not own any of the yyh gang or inu yasha gang. So plz don't sue.


	12. Chapter 12

My back ached and so did my head. I could barely see a thing when I got up. All I remember was Sapphira hitting me and everything going black.

Kytt's dream=

it was dark and I couldn't see a thing. I ran for hours wondering where the heck I was. "Is anyone here!!" I cried. Tears fell down my cheek. I was in so much pain. I couldn't stand it. "Why am I so useless!!!!! why cant I be like Matt or Sapphira why am I so weak and pathetic. I cant even safe my friend, what kind of person am I! I'm useless. I cant do things right I mess everything up.

I dropped down to my knees and cried some more. I suddenly feel empty inside like I could do anything and not care.

"This is the power of your true self!" some weird voice said. I looked up to see a angel with long white wings, her hair was a long blue color and her eyes were a forest green. She was very pretty. She wore a green and blue kimono. "Kyttn it is not your time to turn evil. I will not allow it." she said. She touched my head and I came back to my senses. I looked at her with sadness in my heart. I could tell that she knew I was in pain.

"I'm sorry I can not help with your pain but the only thing I can give you is this." she said as she handed me a little blue gem.

"What will this do?" I asked.

"This will keep you from turning into what you are supposed to turn into. As long as you wear it, it will keep you safe from harm and keep you from going crazy." she said. I smiled and put it on.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"All I can say is that I am your guardian angel, and I am supposed to tell you is that your mother is looking for you and she loves you very much." she said as she disappeared into the heavens.

Kytt's point of view=

I woke up hours later wondering where I was again. I opened my eyes slowly and saw someone other than me in the dungeon.

"H...ell.....o." I stuttered. I moved closer and closer wanting to no who or what it was. "Didn't you hear me........I said...........HELLO!!!" I gulped.

"Hn why should I tell you who I Am when I barely no who YOU are." he said. He moved out of the dark crevice of where he was sitting and came into the light. He had black hair that went a little bit below his ears.(think Kyo from Fruits basket or if you had to cut Kenshin's pony tail off that's what it would be like.) His eyes were a dark green color. As I stared even more at him I noticed he had cat ears. They were a dark brown color and well he had them pinned down like he was mad or scared. His tail dragged on the floor. He wore a cat collar and a black vest thing that had chains hocking to his gloves on his hands. His shirt was a blue color and he wore black denim pants.

"My name is Kytt. So now since you no my name can I no yours?" I asked. I looked at him with big anime eyes. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"My name is Toji Yakashiro. I am a prince from a distant land called Kiagorei. My people are always having difficulties and I cant help them yet. My father is the king. He isn't the nicest guy you will ever meet. He is mean to me all the time. He never listens and he is always busy. So I ran away." he said.

I felt sorry for him. I mean I'm here cause of a prophecy and hes here because.......I really don't know. "Why are you here Toji?" I asked.

"I was hungry and I found food so I ate it well I didn't no but it was the leader of the Diante`s food. So I'm punished for what I did. Why are you here did you do something as stupid as me?" he asked. I wanted to say yes but I just shrugged my shoulders. He smirked and sat back down.

* * *

Kandra: he sounds HOT!! *kandra drools*

Sapphira: still Kytt is a sleep. I wonder what's she's dreaming.

Kytt: *kits dream* Kytt is running down a chocolate road and eating everything because everything was Chocolate!!!!!!!! *Kytt drools in her sleep.*

Neo: she's dreaming of something good. I mean look she's drooling! *she points out Kytt's drool*

Everyone: oh..........

Sapphira: please help us all she's drooling again.

Toji: *walks in* Hello.

Kandra: *drools* .......hi.......I'm...............kandra.

Toji: hello kandra-chan

Kytt: *walks up automatically* WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU!!!!! *screams*

Matt: why cant he be here? *grabs Kytt to settle her down*

Kytt: because he's evil!!!! *hiss hiss*

Neo: she has a problem with everyone don't pay attention to her Toji. *he nods his head*now do the disclaimer

Toji: ok......Kytt does not own any of the yyh characters or the inu-yasha characters so please don't sue!!!


	13. Chapter 13

"You never told me why you were here." he said. I knew I couldn't keep dodging the question so I told him why I was locked up in here with him.

"See I am supposed to destroy everything when I turn 18 and well they want the power I have so they could rule the world." I sighed. I looked at his shocked face. He was really pale. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya it was just shocking to me because see in Kiagorei you are like a god to my people. They say that when it is your time to destroy everything you will kill all of the evil people that have hurt the world. You will bring justice to the world and make it a better place." he smiled. I really don't think he understands the fact of destroy "Everything" but I'm not going to ruin his parade just yet. Maybe that is true I just heard everyone wrong, or maybe I really will kill everyone and everything. I really don't want too.

"Ok whatever I don't care. All I care about is getting out!" I said as I crossed my arms. I saw him walk torwards me and kneel down to my level. He looked at me eye to eye and smiled. I looked at him in confusion. Why was he SO happy?

"Your cute when you don't care." he said to me. He held his hand out and waited for me to except it. I took his hand and he helped me up. I looked up at the ceiling wondering how we could get out of here? As I stared at the ceiling I heard a huge bang! I looked over my shoulder and noticed Matt standing right there with a gothic scimitar in his left hand. His long black hair waved in the breeze his multicolor eyes fixed on my ocean blue eyes. I noticed his right arm was cut up and bloody. I stood there looking at it. It was like I was paralyzed from the waist below. I couldn't stand the fact that he was hurt because of me. Tears came down my eyes. I closed my eyes trying to get the tears from falling but they wouldn't stop until I felt a warm body against me.

"Don't worry Kyttn I am always here. I will never leave your side." he whispered in my ears. I put my head on his chest and regained the use of my legs. He then bends over and lifts me up bridal style.

"Where are you going with Kytt?" asked Toji who was right behind us. His eyes and Matt's were set on each other. They looked like they were gonna kill each other. I mean the tension in the room was really dense. I sighed and motioned Toji to follow us. Of course Matt had a HUGE problem with it though. He was being protective of me.

"Why is he going to follow us?" Matt yelled. I glared at him trying to get him to be nice. I shook his head and walked off with me in his arms. "Mine not his." I rolled my eyes and shrugged. I didn't feel like arguing with him. Toji being Toji came up behind Matt not trying to get hit or yelled at. His tail dragging on the floor meant that he was sad or depressed. I felt bad for him kinda.

"Hey matt how are we gonna get out of here?" I asked. It took him a minute or two to notice that I was talking to him.

".............huh......what? Oh sorry Kyttn I was zoning out. What is it that you want?" he said in a calm voice. I opened my mouth for a second and felt a huge gust of wind coming from the back of us. Matt turns around and there stood a hooded figure standing with a Katana in his hands. His eyes were emotionless like the way Sapphira can get when she hates everyone! He picked up his left foot and lunged at us with the katana heading straight at us.

* * *

Kytt: Ha finally I left you all at a cliff!!!! MUHAHAHAHAH * gets glomped by Matt*

Matt: My Kyttn!! No one else's!

Sapphira: oh god help us all!!!!!

Alix: ok then.......................0.o *looks at Sapphira* You're more beautiful than ever!

Sapphira: your.........scaring....................me *sweat drop*

Neo: *sigh* you ALL scare me.

Toji: hey where is Kytt? *looks around and cant find her.* oh well

Neo: your taking it pretty good seeing is that you REALLY liked Kytt!! *evil grin*

Toji: ACK WHO TOLD YOU!?

Neo: Me and Sapphira went through your room. And found a Kytt shrine. Busted. *Toji sweat dropped*

Kytt: *sits there and plays with Toji's ears. Toji all happy*

Neo: don't get TO happy Toji-kun. Matt might get ticked.

Toji and Kytt: *not listening to her* ^-^

Neo: oh well just wait till Matt gets here. *Matt walks threw the door*

Matt: huh? What about me? *looks at Kytt.*

Kytt: um.........*sweat drop*...

Toji: *runs for his life!!!!*

Alix: *laughs* oh Kytt does not own any of the yyh or inu yasha characters. So plz don't sue


	14. Chapter 14

I jumped out of Matt's arms and pushed him out of the guys way. As slightly pushed matt aside a blood gushing pain went threw the right side of me. I fell to the cold icy ground hard. Black was engulfing my sight like the night takes over day.

"KYTT KYTT DON'T GO HOLD ON!!!" Matt yelled. The guy in the hood grinned an evil grin. The last bit of strength I heard his sweet words and I felt cold watery tears on my right cheek. "Kytt please hang on!" he cried.

* Toji's point of view*

As soon as Kytt blacked out Matt motioned me to come over and take Kytt somewhere safe. I leaned down and picked her up bridal style. I looked back at Matt and found out that he was already attacking the hooded figure. His eyes full of pain. I could tell he was fighting for Kytt's sake.

I looked down at the pale lifeless Neko in my arms. Her face pale as a ghost and her body was so cold. I started to run away so I could get help Kytt. I kept running and running until I found a huge hole in the side of the wall. I stopped at the foot of the hole and looked out making sure no one was around to attack me. Nothing was around so I jumped out of the hole. My feet hit the hard grassy floor. I balanced enough so I didn't fall on top of Kytt. Matt would have my head if something happened to this beautiful little neko. Enough thinking like that!!! snap out of it she is Matt's chic! Not mine!!! I smacked my head against a tree couple times to wake myself out of the delusion state I was in!

I came across a small little pond. There was frogs and other animals around the pond. I ran over to it and gently laid Kytt down. I splashed cold water on her face and I noticed it was fresh water so I poured a little bit in her mouth.

"Kytt wake up!!PLEASE WAKE UP PRINCESS!!!!!" I yelled. She gave me sign of waking so I just sat there watching her to make sure she was okay. I kept putting down charms and spells so no one could attack us. It has been 4 hours since we heard from Matt and Kytt still has no sign of life in her. I started getting worried thinking that nothing would help her. I have bandaged the wound up and put cold water on her head.

I got up a minute later and looked outside the barrier and saw a figure lurking in the fog. It looked like Matt. I let the barrier down and ran up to him.

"How .......is........Kyttn?" he asked weakly. I hesitated to say. I didn't want to tell him that she was ill and wasn't getting any better. So I just hung my head there. He pushed passed me and ran to her. He really does care a lot about her. When I was getting ready to go back over to her I heard footsteps coming from the north. They were 200 yards away. I got up slowly and backed up. My ears perked up and my tail started to shake like a leaf. I could tell it was someone a lot more powerful than Kytt or Matt putt together.

"Matt you might wanna come over here?!" I said he got up and walked over. I pointed to the place where the footsteps were. He unsheathed his katana and waited.

"Toji go look after Kytt!" he ordered. I nodded and ran over to her. I looked at her pale face and noticed her icy blue eyes were appearing.

"KYTT your awake" I said with excitement. Matt turned around and ran over to her.

* * *

Kytt: *yawn*

Neo: u need to get some more sleep than 2 hours!

Sapphira: and stop starving yourself!!!!!

Kytt: *walks away not caring.*

Neo: why you little!!

Sapphira: brat

Kytt: Rat with wings!!!!!!

Sapphira: *hits Kytt in head*

Kytt: *shuts up and backs into corner*

Neo: nice Sapphira.

Sapphira: thanks


End file.
